The present invention relates to a heavy-duty pneumatic radial tire with a transponder buried in a bead section. More specifically, the invention relates to a heavy-duty pneumatic radial tire which enables to prevent communication failures to the transponder due to radio wave interference of metallic components while preventing damage to the transponder by specifying arrangement of the transponder.
In recent years, for the purpose of performing manufacturing and shipping management of tires as well as use history management thereof after the tires have been provided to users, studies have been actively pursued on technologies for fixing a transponder with a built-in memory to a tire.
According to many of prior arts, transponders were stuck to the inner surface of tires. However, such a method resulted in not only bad appearance of the inner surface of the tire but also communication failures caused by a longer distance from an interrogator located outside of the tire for communications. It is therefore desired to bury the transponder in a wall portion of the tire.
In such a heavy-duty pneumatic radial tire, however, use of many metallic components caused communication failures to the transponder because of the influence of radio wave interference by the metallic components. Also, large deformation of the tire during the rotation in driving easily caused damage to the transponder. Thus, for burying the transponder in a wall portion of the heavy-duty pneumatic radial tire, sufficient consideration must be given to its installing method